Black Wolf Down
by Rattlesnake316
Summary: Welcome to Zootropolis, a place where anyone can be anything and dreams can become big, but for Sergeant Alex Howler, it's about to become a nightmare, after being infected with a new formula much similar to the one from the night howler incident, it's up to Judy and Nick to save their new Sarge before he becomes the animal that divides the social standings in the city
" **THIS IS OFFICER WILDE TO DISPATCH, I'M IN PURSUIT OF A SUSPECT WHO HAS COMMITTED A 207 AND A 217,HE HAS MY PARTNER, SEND BACK UP, OVER"**

Nick shouted furiously as he chased after the wolf in question in his squad car, the wolf had a head start as he ran with a struggling officer Hopps in his grip before he entered an alleyway where he saw a ladder hanging from an apartment building, knowing Nick wasn't too far behind the wolf, leapt up and hooked a paw onto the ladder before starting his ascent to the top of the building just as Nick skidded his car to a halt in the alleyway.

"DAMN IT" Nick shouted furiously, before deciding on the scenic route, which meant cut through the apartment complex and up the apartment's stairs with just pure adrenaline pushing him forward towards his goal, catch Alex before he does something he'll regret.

 **With Judy and Alex**

"Judy, I'm so sorry, I can't control myself" Alex says with a moment of clarity as Judy placed a soft paw on his furred cheek as she hugged him and whispered in his ear.

"You're not evil Alex, you are a better mammal than this, if you come with us, we can catch who did this to you before it's too late"

"But I'll have to go away for the murders I committed" Alex shouts in retort to the bunny officer who had to hold back her own tears as Alex walked towards her and with every step, his animality intensified with each step as Judy stood with gun raised which shocked the wolf to a standstill.

"Either that or I do something that will haunt me for the rest of my life Alex, stand down, or I will open fire" Judy says with a firm yet shaky tone at the wolf turning feral with tears in his eyes

"Just come quietly, I don't want to put one of my friends down in a rain of bullets" Judy says, her voice now a quiver as Alex looked at her with a smirk which turned vicious as he lunged for Judy and grabbed her by the throat and flung her against the roof entrance door before repeatedly slamming her against the wall to the point of her dropping the gun, before dangling her half conscious frame over the roof's edge, cue Nick.

"ZPD, PUT THE RABBIT DOWN AJ, IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE THIS WAY"

Officer Wilde shouts towards the wolf who was dangling Officer Judy Hopps off a fifty-five foot tall building with a feral look in his eyes as he looked at Nick with his pupils in slits and a cut going down his left eye from his fight with Nick, Alex looked at the fox and smirked before moving to the edge himself making Nick stand on edge with gun raised

"AJ, DON'T BE STUPID, WHAT DO YOU HOPE TO GAIN BY DOING THIS TO YOURSELF"

Nick shouts at the black wolf perched precariously close to the brink of life and death.

"The hope of ending this feral feeling in my heart, someone did this to me Nicky, I killed those mammals while I was out of control and now..." Looks over the edge before looking back to Nick "...I'm putting an end to it"

"BUT YOU'LL KILL JUDY"

Nick noticed his partner stirring which sent him the message of keep the wolf stalled until carrots woke up from her unconscious state when a war of words insured between the predators starting with Alex.

"A means to an end"

"You killed innocent mammals Alex"

"I was out of control"

"YOU BETRAYED THE LAW"

"LAW"

Alex shouted furiously as he threw the rabbit officer at Nick before lunging at him with teeth bared and claws out as the two animals fought to the death, all while Judy was stirring from her dazed state only to find her two close friends trying to tear each others throats out…

But alas, this where our story doesn't begin, in fact, our story begins with a train ride to the big city for a charcoal coloured wolf aged 25, he'd just moved to the big city after being on the Savannah Police Force as their top special forces sergeant and receiving a letter of recommendation from the mayor of Zootropolis to join the city's main police unit, on his badge it read.

 _ **Sergeant Alex James Howler, respected officer of the Savannah PD**_

Alex always displayed his badge with pride, but he wasn't prepared for the new challenge that awaited him, considering what had happened with the howler incident a year ago, prejudice had almost ceased in the big city, thanks to ZPD's faces of the force which just happened to be prey and predator.

"How far we've come since the dark days huh, I wish you could see what I'm seeing dad, it's beautiful"

Alex says in wonder as the train pulled past Tundra town and onto the main line towards Zootropolis, he caught glimpses of ZPD officers who were patrolling the station from the outside, not too many, just the odd few who walked back and forth as he train pulled into the platform and he heard the shuffle of commuting critters, predators and prey alike heading to their jobs or hanging around with friends, but for Alex, he was greeted by the secretary for the ZPD.

"Alex, Hello, Alex, over here"

The chubby cheetah shouted over to the wolf who walked over to the cheetah who was literally bouncing in excitement as Alex stopped short of the small cheetah

"I'm officer Clawhauser, and welcome to Zootropolis, I will escort you to the station to meet Chief Bogo, I trust you had a safe journey"

Clawhauser asked in earnest as Alex nodded with a small smile before exiting the station towards Clawhauser's squad car which was parked perfectly on the pavement, awaiting it's owner which made Alex cringe before he stepped into the car before driving away.

 **On the Journey**

As Alex got a look at the city from the squad car passenger seat, he was amazed by how well the city looked, citizens did their daily commutes, other members of ZPD were doing their routine patrols while the meter maid was doing her rounds, checking each meter for expiration, this looked like a city the former Savannah sergeant could get used to in no time, that was until he saw a weasel running with counterfeit goods but not far behind, a rabbit and a fox officer was in pursuit, wait a rabbit and a fox.

"Say, Clawhauser, when did the ZPD hire a bunny and a fox cop?" Alex asked curiously causing the cheetah to smile at being asked a question.

"Oh, that's Judy Hopps, she solved the night howler case in her rookie year, and it's amazing to think she could do it so fast, now she's a senior officer with Nick Wilde as her rookie partner"

Alex smirked amusedly.

"I worked with a bunny cop once, let's just say, the polar bears had a picnic with his cocky carcass, the rabbit nearly got me killed in Tundra Town trying to bust Mr. Big's operations, I just hope she isn't as arrogant"

Clawhauser's face dropped when Alex told his story but tried to lighten the mood

"You listen to Gazelle?"

Alex raised an eyebrow before showing Clawhauser his Carrot iPhone music library making the cheetah squeal in delight, on it, Alex had all Gazelle's albums and even her unreleased demos on his phone, and even a picture he had with her.

"I knew Gazelle before she was famous, heck I've been hired as her bodyguard on more than five occasions"

Alex had to cover his ears from the fanboying Clawhauser was doing making the wolf smile and the car journey a little more enjoyable for the lycanthrope passenger, once they arrived at the station, Alex climbed out of his passenger side seat and got a good look at the big police building, he smirked at the precinct he would be the new sergeant in.

"You can do this Howler"

Alex says to himself to get himself motivated before taking his first steps towards his new police department.

 **Inside the police department**

Alex couldn't believe his eyes, he was inside the Zootropolis Police building and he was mesmerized by what he saw, past chiefs lined the wall he was looking at first before noticing every officer look at him like he was some canine that had walked in off the street, granted he didn't have his uniform on at that moment but he could give this Police Force a run for their money, as he was led down the hall where the criminals were, they all shrank in fear making Clawhauser look impressed but when he laughed at them, the leopard in the cell roared at him causing Alex to step in and growl furiously catching the leopard by surprise.

"Back down fur ball, unless you want me to deal with you the same as I did in South Savannah"

The leopard retreated with a huff but intimidated none the less, Alex looked back at Clawhauser and the tour resumed. Once they reached the chief's office, Alex thanked Clawhauser for the tour before heading inside the water bison's office.

 **Chief Bogo's office**

"Sergeant Alex James Howler, spotless record, 300 career arrests, 500 parking tickets in total handed out, deadly with a fire arm and a baton, only lost 1 partner in the line of duty, how do I know you won't just get one of my officers killed?"

Bogo asks the wolf who was sat non fussed by the water bison before Alex replied with

"Chief, I didn't get Officer Lucky killed, it was his arrogance that led to his downfall, I was leading a 2 man job, me and him, he got killed by Mr. Big's goons, me, I only just escaped with his foot which was literally thrown at me by the polar bears"

Bogo was in his normal unmoving stance behind his desk as he looked at the wolf who just sat stone still with no known emotion shown.

"I'll give it to you straight, we are city cops, you're nothing but small time to us, you may have been Mr. Howler over there in Savannah, but here, you're just a meter lycan in my eyes, besides a sparkling record, which does not impress me one bit, you need to earn your stripes in this Police Force, do I make myself clear wolf"

"Of course Chief, start from the bottom and work my way up" Alex says with a cocky smirk which annoyed Chief Bogo to no end

"Oh god, we've got a carbon copy of Officer Wilde, arrogant piece of work, ok, you want it challenging, you get to patrol with your new partners, yes two partners Sergeant Howler, they are respected in the force despite cuteness and cockiness between the two, meet them in the atrium and you will be assigned to them immediately, you will receive your teams orders through me and the mayor, you will be in charge, and for petes sake, don't get them killed"

Chief Bogo says to the sergeant who nods in understanding before rising from his seat and shaking his new chief's hand before exiting the room to head to the atrium to meet his new partners.

 **Hours Later**

"Another job done, we are unstoppable carrots" the male officer said enthusiastically making the female at his side role her eyes with an infectious laugh before her eyes noticed the black wolf awaiting someone in the waiting area.

"Excuse me sir, are you lost?"

The rabbit officer called over to the wolf who was sat waiting on his new partners, only to spot the two, unfortunately, he spotted someone who was a wanted fox in Savannah as he stood from his seat and without a moments notice, lunged right at the fox in question making him everyone look in horror as for a split second, Alex had the fox struggling on the floor with the foxes arm painfully folded behind his back making him scream in pain which worried the rabbit who had her hand firm on her tranquilizer.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing your face in a police station Nicholas Wilde, 18 thefts, tax evasion and now impersonating a police official, can you foxes stoop any lower"

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS GOOD IS GOING ON OUT HERE"

The booming voice of the chief sounded making Alex look up to see the water bison making him smile nervously before releasing the fox reluctantly before standing to salute the chief.

"Sergeant, why were you tussling with rookie officer Wilde for the entire atrium to see and scaring senior officer Hopps in the process"

Alex got a good look at the rabbit and nodded towards her as he reluctantly helped Nick up before allowing himself to explain.

"Chief, you are aware you are harboring a fugitive of the Savannah PD, Nicholas P. Wilde, is wanted on the counts of Theft, selling goods without a license, tax evasion and impersonating a police official"

But then it hit him, he no longer worked for Savannah any more, he was under Zootropolis now as he face pawed himself just as Chief Bogo sighed grumpily.

"Officer Wilde, Officer Hopps, this is Sergeant Alex James Howler, he will be teaming with you as he is new our new sergeant since Bill retired last week, he will be in charge of your assignments which he will receive from me and the mayor, any questions"

Nick and Officer Hopps were about to speak up but the chief waved them off before the three were left with each other as Alex spoke.

"Ok, new introduction, my name is Alexander James Howler, you may refer to me as Alex or AJ, I cannot stand it when someone calls me my full name, I was a sergeant at Savannah Police Department in it's special ops unit, I will now be your commanding officer, all your assignments will be given through me now, meaning, I'll try my best to get the juicy assignments which means better pay day for the three of us, now who do I have the pleasure of working with in my small unit.

Alex asks optimistic of no future unreasonable conflicts before Judy stepped forward with a salute

"Officer Judy Hopps, at your service Sergeant Howler"  
Judy says confidently towards the wolf who gets down to her level and smiles towards her before lifting up her paw and kissing it gently making the rabbit flush a bright pink before Alex ruffled the top of her head before standing to look at Nick.

"Despite our past Nick, I want to make this work, can we smooth over and start anew as your commanding officer and you my charge, I want you to be reliable when called upon, if you've really changed, show me"

Nick nods skeptically but has a small smile at the thought of working with Judy under a new commanding officer, Alex looks at the two and smiles.

"You are dismissed"

 **Later that evening**

"And here's your apartment, number 317, enjoy your stay Sergeant" the landlady says kindly before leaving Alex to his apartment, it was a cozy number to be exact, he had a TV which was a decently sized 38 inch Plasma screen with WebFlix installed, his couches were a comfy leather seating with some cushions he'd brought from home which were a house warming present from his grandmother, he placed all his mementos on the shelves in the room, he made sure he had a secret compartment installed for his 50. Cal rifle and his 45. revolver under his bed which was a king sized double bed, once his Pawstation 4 was hooked up to the TV in the front room, he looked at the time on the clock in the kitchen before looking at his suitcase, he found his going out clothes and decided to hit the city.

"Time to tear up the town".


End file.
